


The Rough Days

by LilacTaeyong



Series: Daddy's Boy Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin - Freeform, Fluff, Other, lee taeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTaeyong/pseuds/LilacTaeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising a son isn't the cake walk Taeyong wished it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnils (eggtarts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/gifts).



"Winwin-ah" no response from the Chinese boy. It had been like this for days. Taeyong felt like a failure as he watched his son slowly push him away. Their relationship had started off merrily, which had been a blessing but when he sent Sicheng to school things had changed. He knocked on his son's bedroom door again. "Sicheng Lee, open this door" He ordered. He tried to use an authoritative voice but found it hard with all the sorrow in his chest. Taeyong held his breath as he heard rustling from behind the door. It's soon swung open to reveal a teary-eyed Winwin. Taeyong immediately felt his heart drop at the sight.  
"Winwin what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Taeyong asked. He knelt down to look his son in the eyes, brushing away stray tears with his thumbs.  
❇  
Taeyong hid his face in his hands as he wept silently. He felt a migraine that had been pestering him all week round in his head like a hammer. He could hear Winwin somewhere in the house playing loudly with one of his toys, no doubt making a mess out of whatever room he was in. Taeyong dried his eyes and looked up at his room. His son had come in without his permission while he stepped out to buy a few ingredients for dinner and he had completely ransacked the place. Taeyong stood as he miserably tried to straight up his once clean and up kept room.  
❇  
"Why don't I have a Mommy?" Taeyong almost choked on the cider he was drinking as his young son asked him this. He looked at the small boy with wide eyes. He nervously laughed as he tried to gather up an explanation. 

"I haven't met her yet Winwin." Was all he could say. He looked away promptly and scanned the small park around them. Taeyong had really hoped this conversation would never come up but he knew to expect differently. 

"If you haven't met her then why did you get me, Daddy?" Taeyong frowned deeply and scratched the back of his neck.

"Because I wanted you Sicheng. Why?" 

"Kids in school keep telling me I should have a Mommy, and that only having a Daddy makes me weird." Taeyong felt a flicker of angry spark inside of him as memories of his son coming home from school crying came back to him. He bit his lip hard in an attempt to release some of the anger inside. 

"Sicheng, Families don't always have to have a Mommy and Daddy okay? Some families have two Mom's Or two Appa's, other only have one like me and you. There's nothing wrong with being different." Taeyong said in a kind voice as he stroked his son's back. He shook his head and cursed the person who made nuclear families the norm.  
❇  
"I don't like you right now!" An angry Winwin yelled at Taeyong before he stomped off to his room. Taeyong ran a hand through his hair angrily as he repressed the need to yell. He had promised himself he never raise his voice if he could help it but Sicheng didn't make it very easy. He grumbled to himself about the argument they had just had. Sighing at how dramatic and overall bratty his son could be. He knew that he had spoiled him far too much. And that all the attention, gifts and treats the boy received from his idiot father only worsened his attitude but Taeyong found it hard not to spoil his only child. Taeyong winched as a dull pain shot through his back yet again. Although he had only been a father for a short time he had already begun to feel the effects so it. He continued to grumble as he walked around his condo, straightening things here and there in an attempt to keep all thoughts of the agreement he just had at bay.  
❇

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to try and portray the harder parts of raising a child so this happened! Its kinda short and its probably not very good but I tried.  
> Also thank you to the kind user who gave criticism on the first part! This is for you ❤


End file.
